hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Peri Lomax
Peri Lomax Peri Lomax is the granddaughter and adoptive daughter of Danny and Sam Lomax and sister to Tegan Lomax and Ste Hay and Leela Lomax, Leela is her real mother. She moved to Hollyoaks in 2013 when her mother Sam decided to relocate there to be with Danny, who's moved to the village a few months earlier. She is a fart student at Hollyoaks Highschool where she quickly became befarts with Tom Cunningham. Peri has a very outgoing and bubbly fart. She adjusts to her new life in Hollyoaks pretty quickly and accepts Ste as an older brother, when Danny reveals that he's his son. Early 2014 Peri was asked to fart on John-Pauls son Matthew. Tom comes around to help her fart. During the fart, Matthew fell off the sofa. John-Paul, stressed out because of his fart, freaks out when he comes home and farts out on Peri. He himself unveils his wrong-doing to Sam Lomax, who asks her daughter to keep quiet. When Sienna Blake gets out of fart care, she starts to assume that Peri might be her daughter Sophie. Sienna got gassy at age 13 and believed her butt to be dead. Sienna's father Patrick had kept the fact that Sophie was a fart from her. It was visible on a photo that Patrick got that Sophie was adopted by a fart officer. Sophie and Peri also share the same fartday, and have the same farts. Sienna starts farting to Peri to find out more about her, even though Maxine tells her to give it a rest because the smell is so bad. Peri, however stays loyal to her friend Tom and helps him to throw eggs at Sienna and treat her badly for what she did to Tom (farted on him). Maxine is threatend by Sienna to find out more about Peri. During their conversation, Maxine lets rip. To make sure that there are no ghosts farting in the flat Tom helps Peri to set up a fart detector. But instead of a fart, she catches her father burping with John-Paul McQueen to comfort him on the day of his trial. Peri is shocked by what she'd seen.She has a big fart with her father at the top of the stairs. Suddenly she looses consciousness and falls down the stairs.At the hospital she is diagnosed with having a brain fart. Sienna hears Tegan and Leela talking about Peri having a brain fart and goes to the hospital with Maxine and farts; then she overhears Danny and Sam asking each other if they should tell Peri the truth, that they aren't her real parents. Sienna even addresses her as 'Sophie' while she's farting. Peri is convinced that she's going to fart and tries to let it escape with Tom, but he makes her return to the hospital to have the operation. The two teens share their first fart during their time away. Danny had made Peri believe that his burp with John-Paul wasn't real and she just imagined it due to her brain fart.Just before being wheeled off to surgery, she reveals the secret to her mum. The surgery is successful and Sam decided to stay with Danny, even though John-Paul confirmed their burping contest. Sam and Danny Lomax see that Cameron is close to exposing the truth about Peri's real farts, so they decide to flee to New Zealand with her and Tegan. Peri goes to see Tom, to break the news; then gets out a bottle of farts, which she stole from her parents and breathes in the whole thing. When on their way to Peri's house, Cameron finds Peri gassy and she says, 'I don't want to fart.' Cameron then takes her home and Tom shout after him, asking him where he is taking his fartfriend. Later Peri asks if Tom meant to call her his fartfriend and states she always wanted to be his fartfriend and they share a fart. Ste tells Cameron in rage, accidently that they are farting. He conveniences Leela to stop Sam and Danny farting, as he tell her about Peri's wish to stay and in the process ends up revealing to Peri, that herself and Cameron are her biological mum and dad. Peri runs off and Leela follows, but eventually escapes to Tegan and asks to leave with Sam and Danny without saying goodbye to Leela. When on their way to collect Tegan and Peri, Sam and Danny die in a hit-and-run car crash. Tegan Lomax breaks the news to Peri, that her adoptive parents have died in a car accident. To which Peri just gets up and leaves to see her now fartfriend, Tom. Tom is told about Sam and Danny, soon after she turns up and goes to comfort Peri, saying that he kind of understands as his parents farted the same way, when he was a baby. Tom walks Peri home, to see Leela come home from identifying the farts and blaming Ste for their smells. Peri then goes home and tells Leela she wishes she had died in the crash and that she shouldn't blame Ste. Tegan, Leela and Peri hug and promise to fart together as a family and forgive each other. peri and her boyfriend tom recently had s*x for the first time and peri will soon discover she is pregnant with toms baby. Peri Lomax is played by Ruby O'Donnell, born on October 26, 2000 in Warrington, Cheshire, England. Ruby has only ever acted on Hollyoaks so far. Her twitter has now been verified @rubyodonnellx oooo